What I really Want
by oddquinn
Summary: Our favorite Sohma cat has a dream about his enemy, the rat. It probably doesn't go the usual way one would dream about their enemy. What exactly does Kyo want from Yuki, because apparently, he craves something more than a victory against the rat. He wants the rat himself.


Disclaimer~ This is a story that I wrote a few years ago and figured that I would be worth a reupload. Please enjoy!

 _I wonder if I will ever be able to tell him._

He thought as he sulked on the warmth emanating off of the roof of Shigure's house. Kyo opened his eyes and stared at the cloud wisp their way across the sky. Honestly, he knew he would never have the balls to tell someone he liked them(Hell, the phrase 'confessing love' sounded too sissy on its own). As much as he hated to admit it, the cat craved more than victory from the rat.

At first, he would have vomited at the thought, but with each dodged punch, landed kick, or second being launched into the air, Kyo began to notice that the anger was not all that he felt anymore. The way that Yuki was so smart, the way his beautiful crystalline eyes burned with indigo flames whenever he did something he was good at- which usually was everything... The way he fought with such tactfulness and grace drove him insane, not to mention he was not too hard to look at either.. Kyo would know. He often found himself staring at Rat-Boy.

Its no wonder the cat could never beat the rat: he was hoplessly in love with it!

He soon realized that he didn't want to ball up a fist and ready himself for a punch, he would rather have it lay softly caressed in his lover's grasp. He didn't want to yell anymore, he would rather whisper sweet things into the other's ear. He didn't like being angry, but being in love with the sworn enemy? that is enough to send anyone over the edge.

Each time he would say or do anything stupid in front of Yuki he would just get so pissed off at himself and lash out of anyone nearby, no matter how much they meant to him. The worst part, though, would be that with every outburst he felt his love hate him more and more. Kyo knew that Yuki's opinion of him couldn't possibly get worst.

Hell, Kyo didn't want to fight anymore. No matter how he tried, Kyo could never hurt Yuki. He would put on a show: kicking, punching, attacking only at a speed he knew that Yuki could block. He _used_ to try, sure, but after his training in the mountains, he found that he could win a fight if only he could bear losing the person he loved completely. What did he want? To be the victor and rob Yuki's acceptance by the rest of the zodiac, or muddle through for the sake of the one he loves? It pissed him off just thinking of either of the outcomes.

"But I **will** beat him!" escaped the carrot color haired teen with a jolt of frustration. He stood on the roof, fist raised to challenge nobody in particular. "I **will** beat that damn rat, no matter how I feel!" Kyo immediately silenced himself and looked down at the ground and porch, ensuring nobody had heard his emotional outburst. He could barely admit his feelings to himself, much less someone else! If anyone else found out about this he would be in deep shit. If Yuki himself found out about his crush on him he'd be in..

A soft chuckle came from behind Kyo.

 **Deeper shit.**

The cat turned around to find the rat sitting comfortably behind him, hand over his face in a vain attempt to hide his laughter. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP HERE YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo blurted in surprise. the other boy wore a smirk on his perfect face, those damn eyes burning violet flames. "obviously hearing something I shouldn't be. So tell me Kyo," He said raising an eyebrow in playful curiosity, " how _do_ you feel towards me?"

Kyo felt his face flush. He turned his head quickly away from the other boy. "That's none of your damn business, leave me alone!" Yuki, on the other hand, knew better.

"Really now, " he said in a calm voice, " because I think that I want to know..."Yuki crawled to the back of his 'enemy' and wrapped his warm arms around Kyo. "... you stupid cat."

That one phrase would have normally set Kyo off on a rampage. Oddly enough it suddenly sounded.. endearing? Kyo turned their faces now only inches apart. He saw a slight pink to Yuki's usually porcelain cheeks, much less red than he felt his own face burning.

 _It would be so easy just to bride this gap between us..._

Was this what he really wanted? Yuki began to lean forward, and Kyo felt himself doing the same. It felt like gravity itself was pulling them together. Their eyes closed Kyo felt his heart trying to escape his chest. The whole scene felt like one of those sappy movies that Tohru would love, but it felt so real. It felt so right yet surreal... like a dream. He felt Yuki smile Just before their lips could meet. Yuki softly breathed the two words that he had said a million times before. The two words that had been the start of many fights between them: "Stupid Cat."

Kyo was taken off guard as a hand slapped the back of his head, " Wake up." Kyo tried to open his eyes, but they felt glued shut. " Wake up!" Yuki repeated. Gravity intensified on his face and he fell forward, " **Wake UP!"** Kyo's eyes shot open and he sat up like a bullet. He was in his seat, at his desk. he looked around at the empty seats around him and found himself alone. That is except for a certain grey-haired Sohma standing by the door.

"Stupid Cat, the bell rang five minutes ago, it's time to go home." Yuki said in an annoyed tone as he walked out of the room,

"Stupid Cat, always falling asleep in class..."


End file.
